


Dead on Her Feet

by AthenaxVio



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Freeform, Other, Poetry, i wrote this on a bus lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio
Summary: A poem I wrote about my mom in 2015, when she was going through a rough time with her job and when her ex-husband was at his most abusive, I think. I remember crying when I wrote this but eh. It's only on here now b/c I'm cleaning my  old deviantart account out before I delete it





	Dead on Her Feet

My mother does more in our house

than all of my family combined.

She works two jobs that

leave her  _exhausted_

with only a couple of hours of sleep,

Every.

_Single._

**_Day._ **

I think she's getting really sick from it;

working that much can do that to you.

She says:

"My heart hurts"

"My teeth hurt"

"My head hurts"

"I'm so tired"

"I feel like I can barely walk"

_"Everything hurts"_

And I can see what she's saying in the bags under her eyes

and the way she talks like the weight of the world

all 6.580 sextillion tons of it

is resting on her shoulders

and her back

and chaining her by the ankles.

Yes, the world is crushing my mom into tiny particles of dust.

And she doesn't ask for praise

even though she deserves it.

What she gets is this;

bickering

complaining

_n o compas si o n_

not from her husband

not from her youngest daughters

not from me.

What she gets, is

 _"You never tell me anything and all you want to do is sleep"_  - that's her husband

 ** _"IWANTIWANTIWANT!"_** \- courtesy of my sisters

"Get a better job. Your husband is a hypocritical dick. If you're sick and tired, stay home."

That

is from me.

I am a guilty party too.

Still, she never asks for anything in return

other than some compassion

peace and quiet

_love._

But does she get it?

**_N O._ **

Sometimes I worry she might die on me

become so tired she can't drive straight

inject so much caffeine into her system

that she just

**drops d e a d**

of a heart attack.

Because honestly,

My mother does more in our house

than all of my family combined

**_and she looks dead on her feet because of it._ **


End file.
